Lily's Letter to Her Brother
by Singer of Water
Summary: This is a project I had for U.S. History I had last year where I had to write a letter as an immigrant that I turned into a fanfic with my D Gray Man OC Lily Sahi.


**Okay so I had been meaning to type this up. Last year for my U.S. History class I had a project where I had to write a letter as an immigrant. Well I held onto it until the last day because I thought it was an easy project. So late at night I start writing the letter and I went into fanfiction mode as I call it. I started writing the letter as my OC Lily Sahi. The next morning I had to burn the paper I wrote the letter on to make it look old. Turned out really well and the best part is I got a 97 on it woohoo! Anyways, here's my U.S. History immigrant letter. **

August 27, 1903

Dear brother,

I have finally made it to America. The journey from Ireland to America was long and wearisome. The journey took about nine days to reach America. When I finally got to Ellis Island I had to go through an examination by a doctor. My guess was to see if I had some deadly disease of some sort and send me back home. After passing that, I had my bags checked and documents checked. They also asked me questions like if I'd ever committed a felony, which quite frankly is insulting. Do I even look like I've committed a felony? I'm seventeen! I also had to demonstrate that I was able to work and show that I had money. I was smart enough to save money before making my journey. Afterwards I found a place to stay and work.

I am currently living in New York City working as a servant for a man named Ben Dover. I help cook his meals and clean his house. It's not that hard, after having to cook and clean for most of my life. I get my own room, it's bigger than my room back home. Working here is okay. I hope to get enough money to get my own place, but that won't happen anytime soon. Mr. Dover is quite nice. He has me cook traditional Irish dishes most Americans won't even try. Although at times I see him looking at me with a look that makes me very uncomfortable. What do you think?

America is so wonderful. It's like a dream come true. At the first sight of Lady Liberty I nearly burst into tears. In the month I've lived here, I've made a few American friends who've helped me find my way around. Lucy Williams is very sweet and has helped me with my grocery shopping. Darren Michaels is quite a gentleman. He's very caring towards others. It's always interesting to talk to him. Finally there's Mark Carmoth. He's funny, smart, and all around fun guy. Nothing's boring when he's around. Every time we run into each other, he drops what he's doing and comes with me to do my shopping. There's never any quiet moments with him, he'll always have something to talk about. He's quite handsome and sweet. All my friends have helped me get settled into my new life in America.

Although America is certainly different from Ireland. There's no farms, but there are factories instead. It's fascinating. Lucy works at a factory that makes shirts and other clothing. Darren and Mark work at a factory that makes automobiles. From what they've told me my job sounds easier than their working conditions. I guess I miss the farm a bit. It's weird not having to feed animals at Mr. Dover's home like I had to back home. I still wake up early to begin chores however.

Even with having to work every day and a creepy boss, America is a dream come true. I have a job and friends who are willing to help me. I hope you can one day move here. Give father my love. I look forward to your response.

Love, Líle

**I hope you enjoyed it. Líle is actually the Irish form for the Latin name Lilian which means Lily. I thought it was the perfect since my D Gray Man OC is named Lily. If you didn't get it, Lucy is Lenalee, Darren is Allen, and Mark is Lavi. I wanted to incorporate the D Gray Man characters, but I wanted to use English names that you would find in the 1900s. If you got the Ben Dover thing my friend came up with that. If you don't get it, say Ben Dover out loud haha. I was talking to my friend when I was writing this. He was joking around saying that the boss should be a rapist, even my other friend said that it would be a good idea to use in the letter. I guess it could have been a possibility back then, who knows. Again I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
